1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, consisting of a trough-shaped accommodating part and a plug part which can be plugged into the latter
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide such connectors with the following additional features:
the accommodating part has an elongate plug receiving channel which is bounded by relatively long longitudinal side walls and relatively short transverse side walls, PA1 the plug part has an essentially rectangular cross-section with longitudinal side surfaces and transverse side surfaces, PA1 the socket housing can be pushed into the surrounding housing through an insertion opening on a transverse side surface, PA1 in the vicinity of the two end edges, a safety rib extending in the plugging direction is in each case situated on each longitudinal side surface of the plug part, in such a way that the width of the plug part with the respectively opposite safety ribs is greater than the central width of the plug channel, PA1 complementary safety grooves for accommodating the safety ribs are in each case formed in the longitudinal side walls of the accommodating part, PA1 the plug part consists of a surrounding housing and a socket housing. PA1 the accommodating part has an elongate plug channel which is bounded by relatively long longitudinal side walls and relatively short transverse side walls, PA1 the plug part has an essentially rectangular cross-section with longitudinal side surfaces and transverse side surfaces, PA1 the plug part consists of a surrounding housing and a socket housing, PA1 the socket housing can be pushed into the surrounding housing through an insertion opening on a transverse side surface, PA1 latching means are provided on the surrounding housing and on the socket housing, for the purpose of latching the socket housing in the surrounding housing, PA1 in the vicinity of the two end edges, a safety rib extending in the plugging direction is in each case situated on each longitudinal side surface of the plug part, in such a way that the width of the plug part with the respectively opposite safety ribs is greater than the central width of the plug channel, PA1 complementary safety grooves for accommodating the safety ribs are in each case formed in the longitudinal side walls of the accommodating part, and PA1 the safety ribs are fitted to the socket housing on the side with the insertion opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,548, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, discloses a connector of the generic type. From this publication, it is known to furnish the plug part of the connector with safety ribs. A socket housing can be introduced into the plug part through an insertion opening. In order to secure the socket housing, the surrounding housing can be closed off, for example, by a plugged-on closure plate. It is further known from this publication that the safety ribs can be integrally formed on the plugged-on closure plate. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is possible to couple the accommodating part and plug part when the safety plate is not pushed on and the socket housing is not in its end position. This can result in damage to the pins in the accommodating part. Another disadvantage is provision of the closure plate for securing the socket housing. It is a small part that can easily be lost or incorrectly mounted, and also increases the volume of the connector. Manufacturing and handling costs are increased, whilst reliability is decreased. It would be desirable to provide a simpler, more reliable and more compact connector without requiring a reduction in functionality.